


All Shades of Grey

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clones, Double Anal Penetration, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masks, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wakes up in a strange, dark place and finds that two different versions of Noiz are with him.</p><p>Plotless threesome PWP inspired by <a href="http://media.tumblr.com/66195716fa89efbdfaee80d10481db52/tumblr_inline_mtrmsaXNf91qgayoz.jpg">this official art</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a break from the high school AU for a night to write this and... yeah, I got nothing. _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> Beware the extremely minor Re:Connect/Summer Side Stories spoilers at the end of the fic.
> 
> This whole story sort of operates on the assumption that the white/black versions of the characters from the Chiral Night art represents two different sides of them, so... go into it thinking like that, please.
> 
> Here's the two different appearances of Noiz in the official art, in case you missed it in the summary:  
> 

For a moment Aoba thinks he's completely alone, boneless and weightless in a calming sea of pitch black. His skin is bare but he doesn't feel any sort of shame. He feels like he should panic, should be worried that he has no idea where he is and bared down to his skin, but he can't bring himself to worry when his body is this relaxed. He's sure that if he was in any immediate danger, his senses would alert him to every sound, every smell, every shadow and every foreign touch on his skin, and so he lets himself go and just waits, _exists_ with eyes shut and body limp. 

He knows he's waiting for something; he's not sure what it is yet, but suddenly he's anticipating it with every fiber in his being, so much so that he can feel his body heating to the point of burning up. He swallows thickly and begins to breathe open-mouthed to cool himself down. He's been waiting long enough, he wants, he _needs_ \--

"Aoba."

Aoba starts at the voice, the panic that he should have been feeling from the start flaring in the pit of his stomach. His eyes open wide and strain against the pitch black of the room, desperately trying to figure out where the voice has come from. He feels smooth fingertips run along the side of his thigh and shivers at the contact, warmth immediately flaring where he's being touched before fading just as quickly, leaving him with a horrid sense of incompletion. He squints into the darkness, forcing his languid body to sit up so he can see more clearly, but a pale hand appears out of the black and rests gently on his chest, just to the left of his heart to stop him. Another hand rests on his right hip, grip just a little too tight as it slides along the lines of his body and comes to rest on the inside of his thigh.

The only thing stopping Aoba from struggling is that it's all familiar. The touches, the voice... because of them, Aoba can't help but feel that his worrying would be unjustified. He takes a deep breath and licks his lips wet before he speaks, voice so hoarse it's as if he hasn't used it in years.

"Who... are you?"

A soft laugh rings out from the darkness and two figures appear, kneeling side-by-side in front of Aoba's prone body. Aoba watches them slowly take shape in front of him until their forms and faces become clearer.

Aoba's eyes widen and his mouth drops open in surprise, unable to believe what he's seeing.

" _Noiz?!_ "

The two men in front of him laugh softly, identically; he can hear them but can't see their mouths move, because the lower halves of their faces are masked. The Noiz on Aoba's left is dressed in black and his head is hooded. The heavy collar on his neck makes Aoba wince in sympathy, and the desperate hunger in his eyes makes him shiver in anticipation. The Noiz on Aoba's right is dressed in pure white; his face mask isn't plain like the black Noiz's but instead has a rough tongue shape scrawled on the material, pointing upward towards his left eye. Speaking of his eyes... they hold the same hunger as the other Noiz's, but there's something about the way that this Noiz looks at him that seems... kinder, more assured than desperate.

Aoba closes his mouth again, taking in the sight in front of him. He still doesn't feel nervous any longer, despite the strangeness of the situation; he knows he loves and trusts Noiz no matter what, and both of the people in front of him are familiar. Not just because they're both Noiz... but on a deeper level, he recognizes they way they're looking at him, the way they're reacting to him. They're both different to each other, but both are utterly familiar to him, and it's comforting.

They both make different moves, but their bodies shift in complete unison. The black Noiz moves behind him easily, fingers sliding along the length of Aoba's body just on the rougher side of comfortable. The white, however, shifts until he's settled comfortably between Aoba's legs, breath hot on Aoba's neck through the mask. Aoba's lips part by themselves, preparing reflexively to be kissed, but it doesn't come and the masks remain securely over the faces of both of the other men. Aoba opens one eye and gives the white Noiz a questioning look, but all he receives in response is a soft hum of amusement and a smirk that he transmits purely by the look in his eyes. His hands slip down the sides of Aoba's body, his touch so soft that it makes gooseflesh raise on Aoba's skin. It feels good to have them both touch him like this, both of their movements balancing out to create something familiar and utterly blissful, with the black Noiz's touches rough and the white's tender.

Both pairs of hands freeze all too soon, and Aoba whimpers and squirms to try and encourage them both to start moving again. It doesn't work, and so Aoba finds himself reaching up with shaking and grabbing their wrists, one dark and one light, to guide their movements to where he wants to feel them.

"Touch me."

Neither of the others hesitates for another second as they move, catching Aoba between them and pressing against him for the greatest amount of contact with both of them. Aoba moans softly and parts his legs to give the white Noiz access, and leans back into the black Noiz's body with a soft gasp. It feels right, to have them both touching him like this. His brain can't seem to bring itself to worry about the strangeness of the situation when it feels this hot, this desperate, and he whimpers as the white Noiz's hand brushes across his left nipple, gently rolling it between his thumb and index finger. As if to balance out the gentleness of his double's actions, the black Noiz leans forward with a soft growl and drags his teeth across the nape of Aoba's neck, causing Aoba's lips to part with a sharp cry of pleasure.

Aoba hummed, hips rolling forward into the pressure and heat of the white Noiz's body as the black Noiz's hands slid around to the front of his body, the other shifting further down Aoba's body to account for his the other's movement. Aoba whined wantonly and jerked his hips forward as the white Noiz's hot breath brushed over his cock, hard and straining between his legs. The black Noiz used his position to his advantage, hoisting Aoba's body higher by sliding his arms beneath Aoba's and pulling him into his lap. It was then that they both paused, and Aoba could feel both of them watching him.

It was a silent question, but Aoba felt the answer spilling from his lips on his next breath.

"More, please."

They both laugh, and Aoba feels the strange sensation of hearing it mentally more than physically. Whether it's because of the masks on their faces and his inability to see their mouths or something else entirely he doesn't know, but Aoba stops trying to guess as his eyes lock on the eyes of the white Noiz as he hovers over his body. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Aoba shut his eyes and let the heat pooling in his stomach run to the extremities of his body, leaving every inch of his skin burning with want.

Aoba groaned and licked his lips, limbs beginning to tremble and cock twitching against his belly.

"Please."

Two identical intakes of breath from in front and behind him, and Aoba suddenly found his legs spread wide and his body exposed by the black Noiz's arms sliding between his legs and spreading them open. There's a sudden flare of embarrassment that shoots through Aoba's body but it's gone in an instant as he feels fingers, warm and inexplicably slick, press against his hole and inside of him with unnatural ease and pleasure. Both Noizes hum as Aoba's body opens to the white Noiz's fingers without a hint of pain or resistance, precum beading at the slit of his cock and smearing over the head as the black Noiz reaches to stroke him, glistening wet in the dim light. 

Aoba feels desperate and over-stimulated. He has to bite down on his own hand to stifle his moans, but a sharp gasp escapes his lips as the white Noiz's fingers twist inside him, hitting a sensitive spot as they begin to move in and out of him to open him up. The black Noiz isn't idle at all, and Aoba found himself thrusting into his rough strokes, feeling the heat flow back into the bottom of his stomach and begin to pool as he approaches the edge. For every rough stroke the black Noiz gives to his cock, the white Noiz's fingers move inside him and gently ease him open, both of them watching his reaction his whole time. It feels perfect to have them both touching him, and Aoba moans with every movement they make to pleasure him. The spike of pleasure once again flares dangerously in his stomach and he finds himself gasping, pulling away from their touch. Neither Noiz tries to stop him, and he's left with a heavy feeling of incompletion as his cock falls back against his stomach, precum smearing on the skin beneath his navel.

"More?"

Both voices reverberate through Aoba's body and he finds himself nodding before the feeling even fades. Normally, he would feel embarrassed by his own shamelessness, but everything he feels here seems numbed in intensity except for pleasure. He suddenly feels his legs be pulled up and further apart as the black Noiz leans back, taking Aoba with him. Aoba can't hide the gasp that escapes his lips as his cock and entrance are exposed. The white Noiz sits up and reaches wordlessly for the front of his pants, mouth moving wordlessly beneath the mask as he frees his cock and gives it a few slow strokes. One of the black Noiz's hands leaves him briefly, and a moment later Aoba gasps as the hot heat of the other's cock presses against the small of his back. 

He knows what's going to happen, but he doesn't even find it unnerving at all. He licks his lips in anticipation as the white Noiz steps forward, and he gasps in surprise as the black Noiz's arm slips back under his knee and his cock presses again his hole, the head slipping inside with minimal effort. Aoba relaxes immediately, eyes falling shut as he moans from the pressure inside him. It's already good, but it's nothing compared to the sharp pleasure Aoba experiences as he feels both of their cocks press into him at once, moving deeper with ease due to the relaxed state of his body.

Aoba tenses for just a second, expecting pain to overcome him as both Noizes moved inside him, the bases of both their cocks spreading him open wide as they thrust deep and cause desperate heat to flow through his blood. Not even that causes him pain, and a second later his body relaxes on its own as they begin to move. He can feel the piercings at the heads of their cocks slide against the aching, sensitive spot inside of him and sending waves of bliss through him as they move, but all Aoba can do is moan desperately, one hand carded tightly into the black Noiz's hair and the other gripping desperately at the white Noiz's shoulder.

He can feel the difference between the two of them even now; the black Noiz's movements are much rougher and sharper, hitting his prostate with quick, forceful thrusts. The white Noiz is calmer, more precise with his movements but no less passionate as he leans in. His masked face brushes damp against Aoba's throat as his open-mouthed breathing begins to take its toll, the tongue on the mask cool against Aoba's heated skin. Not to be left out, the black Noiz's mouth pressed against the back of his neck, teeth grazing Aoba's nape through the material just hard enough to sting the abused skin.

It was all becoming too much for Aoba. Tears were beading at the corners of his eyes from the strain and the breathtaking heat coursing through his veins was overwhelming. Droplets of precum were sliding down the shaft of his cock from the head, and he could feel himself nearing the edge dangerously fast.

"Noiz," Aoba whispered, not sure if he was talking the black Noiz, the white Noiz or both. "Please, I'm..."

Both of them started moving faster then, and Aoba let his eyes fall shut, leaned back against the black Noiz to ease the strain on his body and let himself relax. It felt so good, so amazing to feel them both like this, even if his mind tells him his body should be breaking, and Aoba can't help the shiver that runs down his spine as he hears both their voices, soft and distorted through the masks.

"Aoba... Aoba..."

Aoba uses the last of his strength to rock down against both of their cocks, beads of sweat running down his skin. He's close, so close and all he wants is...

* * *

"Aoba... oi, Aoba!"

Aoba's eyes fly open and he stares around the room, feeling disoriented and confused. Noiz is hovering over him, the concern in his face obvious even in the dim moonlight filtering through the bedroom window. Aoba swallows to wet his parched throat and looks around, relief slowly flooding through him as recognition fills his mind. The soft texture of their bed's silk sheets, the shadows of their suits and ties hanging from the closet door, the greenish glow of the numbers of their alarm clock on the bedside table... 

Aoba lets out a sigh of relief that does nothing to ease the warmth that's still burning in his blood, and Noiz's face breaks into a relieved smile.

"Bad dream?"

Aoba can feel his cheeks blushing red and silently prays for just a second that Noiz can't see him, but his embarrassment is fleeting. He licks his lips and squirms, all too aware that his cock is still hard and wet between his legs.

"... Noiz, I..."

Noiz quirks a brow at Aoba, smirking with amusement as the other man averts his gaze and pouts as if getting the words out is physically hurting him. Aoba blinks his eyes shut for a few moments, gathering his thoughts and his courage. 

If he could do it for the two Noizes in his dream, he can do it for the real thing. The Noiz that's really here and so perfectly warm and solid against his skin.

Aoba kicks the sheets away from his body, blushing as Noiz's eyes took in the sight of him with his cock straining against the front of his underwear and the dark wet spot of excess precum staining the material all too obvious even in the dark.

"I need you."

Noiz lets out a breath that it sounds like he's been holding for minutes and his eyes visibly darken. He reaches for the hem of his bed shirt and tugs it over his head with such a lack of grace that Aoba almost laughs, but all he can do when Noiz pulls off his boxers is moan at the sight of his lover already being half-hard just from looking at him.

"Wait for me," Noiz breathes as he leans in, body pressing against Aoba's so perfectly that Aoba can't help up rock his hips upward, humming as he feels Noiz's cock twitch against the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. "Wait for me, Aoba."

Aoba moans as Noiz's lips press firmly against his own, and he knows that what he needs from Noiz is _all_ of him.


End file.
